


Златый эль и другие радости жизни

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, Comedy of Errors, Drugs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: M_A</p><p>Что на самом деле случилось в тот вечер на приеме у лорда Йенаро и откуда взялся Златый Эль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Златый эль и другие радости жизни

Когда мы зашли внутрь фонтана…  
Случилось ли это именно тогда, когда мы зашли внутрь фонтана - или там я только осознал произошедшее, а случилось все и того раньше? Одна нежданная встреча может изменить вашу жизнь - и тогда хватает мгновения, чтобы понять, что вы созданы друг для друга....  
Словом - когда мы зашли внутрь фонтана, я уже знал это. И, когда эффекты видеоскульптуры скрыли нас от посторонних глаз - клянусь, будь рядом гем, то я, потомок древнего воинственного рода, не сдержал бы себя!  
Увы. На понимание моим визави столь решительных действий рассчитывать не приходилось!  
Потому что, к моей крайней досаде, предметом моего интереса стал инопланетник…  
Пришлось наступить на горло собственной песне и начать ухаживания самым благородным способом.  
Я держал его руку. Я заглядывал ему в глаза. Я шептал ему на ухо, потому что шелест струй благосклонно не давал мне разговаривать с ним иным способом.  
Я сделал ему все намеки, какие только может допустить приличный человек.  
Только понял ли их варвар с Барраяра. 

Тогда я срочно соврал, что собираю послезавтра маленькую дружескую встречу - и пригласил его.  
Точнее, как и положено благородному человеку, я обратился я к его другу, хмурому горбатому коротышке. Он принял приглашения за обоих. 

А потом, к моему прискорбию, с ним произошел тот досадный инцидент. Клянусь, в мои намерения это не входило! 

*** 

Впрочем, вскоре это неприятное воспоминание вытеснили из моей головы другие вопросы, занимавшие меня куда более - кого пригласить, и, главное, кто за все это заплатит? Конечно, мой покровитель снабдил меня некоторым количеством денег… но моя профессия требует стольких затрат!  
Последние я истратил на вытяжку верванского ландыша. И она того стоит, клянусь Большой Печатью!  
Особенно если учесть, как нелегко ее достать при наших нынешних отношениях с Верваном. 

Довольно долго я обдумывал важный вопрос - звать ли на вечеринку женщин. Надо ли говорить, что мне в этот раз была бы приятнее чисто мужская компания? Но не будет ли мой барраярский гость чувствовать себя неуютно без возможности покрасоваться перед дамами? О, он их тех мужчин, кого разогревают женские взгляды! Несправедливо было бы лишать его повода убедиться в собственной неотразимости - это волнует кровь, разжигает ожидания, притупляет рассудок и делает готовым к безумствам... Если честно признаться, мне даже нравится наблюдать, как он флиртует с дамами. Это так возбуждает!  
Впрочем, в выборе женщин следовало проявить осторожность. Я пригласил леди Несеми (потому что она заказала мне духи), леди Сафиру (потому что мечтал свести знакомство с ее почтенной матушкой), леди Ашер (потому что она умна и кстати некрасива) и еще двух-трех по схожим причинам. 

А потом я сел и написал приглашение гем-лорду Бастеру Джаммиту.  
В двух словах, Бастер Джаммит - это богатый бездельник, не отличающийся особым умом. И к тому же вбивший себе в голову, что влюблен в меня.  
С тех пор он заваливает меня подарками и пишет мне плохие стихи - а мне приходится все это терпеть. Надо сказать, что мозги у Бастера отсутствуют не полностью - иногда он бывает таким… забавным. Так что время от времени я позволяю ему выводить меня куда-нибудь и даже милостиво разрешаю заплатить за обоих. Должен же и он получать что-то взамен. 

Правда, он, кажется, вообразил, что это дает ему какие-то права! Последний раз мне пришлось поставить его на место довольно решительным образом. А потому теперь я наполнил мое послание самыми смиренными извинениями и не поскупился на заверения в дружбе и преданности. Возможно, я немного приврал - но ах, Бастер был мне так нужен! Обожание, столь бесстыдно светившееся в его облике, всегда возбуждало мои чувства и обостряло интуицию. Нет более утонченного - и приятного - средства возбудить любовника, как дать ему увидеть, какой огонь желания ты вызываешь в чьих-то других глазах! 

В конце послания я приписал:  
"Жду на ужин двух бараярцев. Принеси что-нибудь интересненькое."  
Надеюсь, Бас поймет меня правильно. Верванский ландыш съел мои последние деньги. 

Что до моего покровителя… на его вопрос о характере прекрасного барраярца я честно ответил: самолюбив, как кошка, и так же любвеобилен. Значит, выстави его дураком с женщиной, ответил он. А с мужчиной, невинно осведомился я. В ответ он рассмеялся и ответил, что связь с мужчиной в глазах барраярца является случаем позорным и недопустимым - а потому рассчитывать на это не приходится.  
Если бы он знал, какую боль причинили его слова моему чувствительному сердцу. О! Барраярцы! Я знал, что они невежественные варвары, но - что настолько?  
Но все же, признаюсь, я решил немного изменить предполагаемый план действий - к большей, так сказать, выгоде для себя.  
Что до моего покровителя, я с обычной беспечностью подумал, что совру ему что-нибудь. 

Непростительное легкомыслие!  
Оно у меня от дедушки. 

*** 

Праздник чуть было не был испорчен с самого начала. 

Конечно же, первым заявился Джаммит - несомненно, рассчитывая застать меня в одиночестве. Видно, он вообразил, что пылкость моего слога требует от него немедленных ответных действий! Не знаю, право, что меня в нем больше раздражает - его наивность или полное неумение соблюдать хоть видимость светской утонченности. По счастью, он явился в сопровождении нескольких слуг и действительно принес все, что нужно, чтобы обеспечить приятный отдых - а потому мне удалось нейтрализовать его энергию, направив ее на расстановку мебели и сервировку столов. Поскольку нам помогали слуги, Басу поневоле пришлось держать себя в руках.  
И все-таки он улучил момент, чтобы прошептать мне в самое ухо (попутно чувствительно укусив за мочку):  
\- О, Йенни…. Жду не дождусь, когда мы останемся одни! Я видел, что ты приготовил, - там, наверху!  
Он? Был наверху?! О небеса! Я потратил несколько часов на то, чтобы свить там уютное любовное гнездышко! Надеюсь он там ничего… не сломал?!  
Нет, дорогой Бастер, не беспокойся - я совершенно не тебя хочу нынче видеть там рядом с собой! 

И если бы это был единственный удар за сегодняшний вечер! 

Вскоре появились, мирно щебеча, две особы, которых я вовсе не жаждал лицезреть на своем празднике. Право, подумал я мрачно, вкусы барраярцев так далеки от настоящей утонченности, что они вполне могут уделить этим персонам куда больше внимания, чем мне бы того хотелось.  
Что делать. Я сам виноват - вольно было мне объявлять, что на мои вечеринки можно приходить без приглашения!  
Как и положено вежливому хозяину, я встретил их на пороге.  
\- Леди Арвин! - я расплылся в улыбке, от которой у меня заломило затылок. - Леди Бенелло! Вижу, слухи о моем скромном приеме достигли ваших прелестных ушек? - Вас никто не звал. Ну и зачем вы явились?  
\- О! - леди Арвин небрежно махнула рукой, - это все леди Гелла!  
Разрази меня гром. А я-то считал леди Геллу дурой.  
Впрочем, стоит ли удивляться: раз я прогнал ее от барраярцев, значит, один из них приглянулся мне - как еще могли рассудить ее женские мозги! Откуда ей понять, что барраярцы были нужны мне для дела…  
Что печальнее всего - в конечном счете она оказалась права.  
Будь проклята женская солидарность. 

Я провел обеих гем-леди в гостиную и усадил рядом с Бастером.  
Зря надеялся.  
Бас сверлил меня обиженным взглядом. Женщины откровенно скучали. 

Стали приходить гости. Это немного отвлекло меня. Слуга доложил о двоих неизвестных ему субъектах - сердце мое забилось, но это принесли мою верванскую покупку. Ну наконец-то хоть что-то приятное за вечер!  
Тут же, на ступенях, держа флягу на положенном расстоянии локтя, я откупорил пробку…  
О, да! Верванский ландыш. И превосходного качества.  
Верванский ландыш - один из самых эффектных афродизиаков из всех, что мне известны. Не самый сильный - но один из самых изысканных. Истома, которую он навевает … это лучше пробовать. А в комбинации с некоторыми другими средствами он дает отчетливые и причудливые любовные видения, которые я, признаться, всегда предпочитал этим новомодным искусственным снам...  
Когда-то я обозвал свой стиль "ретроавангардом" и до сих пор сам не могу понять - чего в нем больше?  
Вернувшись в зал, я незаметно плеснул из флакона в курильницу. Не повредит.  
В конце концов, во всех официальных торговых каталогах верванский ландыш идет как релаксант. 

*** 

Как раз в это время прибыли мои барраярцы. С сильно бьющимся сердцем я вышел им навстречу - и застал прекрасного фора рассматривающим обстановку моей прихожей с трудноописуемым выражением лица.  
Как и положено благородному человеку, я заговорил с его другом.  
\- Вашим ногам лучше, лорд Форкосиган?  
\- Гораздо лучше, благодарю. Наверняка выживу, - отозвался тот с усмешкой.  
Я невольно почувствовал уважение - маленький барраярец держался достойно.  
Но пока мы возвращались по извилистому коридору, он ненавязчиво шел между мной и лордом Айвеном. 

Покуда я представлял барраярцев остальным гостям, один из гем-лордов внимательно принюхивался к моей так кстати обогащенной верванским компонентом ароматической композиции. Делал он это долго и со вкусом, регулируя глубину вдоха и расстояние от источника запаха. Ох, люблю ценителей! Он, несомненно, унюхал все компоненты.  
\- Неплохо, Йенаро, - сказал он, пряча улыбку. - Твое творенье?  
\- Спасибо! - отозвался я, пытаясь, чтобы голос не звучал ехидно. - Да.  
Наш диалог привлек внимание моего барраярца. Он осторожно нагнулся к источнику запаха. Я засмотрелся на изгиб его корпуса… ах! Сколько грации! В его позе сквозила недоверчивость, как у красивого, но дикого животного. Полно, лорд Айвен! Вы опасаетесь дышать в моей близости? Право, это было бы не плохо, будь оно вызвано иными причинами!  
\- Только ароматизаторы? - спросил он недоверчиво.  
\- Тут много всего смешано. В том числе, э, мягкие релаксанты, подходящие к обстановке.  
Видишь, я не лгу тебе, милый варвар… не бойся, этот аромат вдыхали все. Вреда точно не будет.  
Зрачки у моего барраярца слегка расширились. Ага!  
Сколь малого хватает для варвара.  
Я как раз собирался взять его под руку и рассказать, как устроена эта курильница - на самом деле, очень сложное техническое устройство, расчленяющее ароматическое вещество на мельчайшие молекулярные цепочки. Величина этих молекулярных единиц может быть отрегулирована - чтобы получить оптимальный ароматический эффект. Помню, я как-то подшутил над одним из приятелей, когда испытывал дорогие новомодные духи - настроил ее на атомарное расщепление… она разложила всю органику на углерод и водород, и потом он задешево отдал мне остаток "этой дряни". 

И тут между нами снова ненавязчиво возник маленький барраярец… Чтобы как-то отвлечь его, я спросил:  
\- Вас это не интересует, лорд Форкосиган?  
Я ожидал, что, как человек воспитанный и явно не лишенный ума, он скажет "нет" и отойдет. Не тут -то было.  
\- Если честно, не очень. Но я с удовольствием осмотрел бы вашу лабораторию.  
Нет, я не понимаю - он это нарочно?  
Впрочем, я могу во всем отыскать положительные стороны. И то сказать - неудобно ходить с бутылью ландышевой вытяжки в рукаве. А тут еще леди Несеми, которой я обещал духи.  
И потом, я хотел взять в лаборатории еще кое-что…  
Я оглянулся на лорда Айвена. Судя по тому, как он переглядывался с дамами, верванский ландыш подействовал на него даже больше, чем я ожидал. Что же, подумал я, пусть - женское внимание разожжет его аппетит!  
Как же я был неправ! 

В лаборатории, покуда коротышка рассматривал мой молекулярный анализатор, а леди Несеми развлекалась, нюхая пробники, я быстро убрал фляжку с ландышем - не забыв, однако, влить небольшую часть в маленький флакон, который нетрудно спрятать в рукаве. Надо сказать, там была уже собрана небольшая коллекция снадобий. Целая радуга состояний - от ленивой неги до лишающей ума страсти… Я еще не решил, каким именно из них я воспользуюсь.  
А потом я достал кое-что совсем другое - и сунул в левый рукав.  
Этот состав имеет анестезирующие свойства. В гомеопатических дозах используется как успокаивающее. В больших же…  
Мне не нравится, как на меня смотрит Бастер Джаммит. 

*** 

И точно - как только я вернулся из лаборатории, Бас встретил меня ревнивым взглядом собственника. В ответ я изобразил на лице что-то успокаивающее, и, украдкой прикрыв ладонью губы, послал ему поцелуй сквозь раздвинутые пальцы.  
Нет, в самом деле - что он себе воображает? Что мы вдвоем с барраярцем обладали леди Несеми на моем рабочем столе?! Одна мысль о возможности такого в идеально убранном приюте моих трудов заставила меня содрогнуться! А взгляд Джаммита красноречиво свидетельствовал, что воображает он именно это, а также нечто худшее… а именно - что между нами не было леди Несеми.  
Я невольно перевел взгляд на маленького барраярца. Какой ужас. 

Обведя взглядом комнату, я понял - ужас отнюдь не в этом.  
Леди Арвин и леди Бенелло целенаправленно взяли предмет моей страсти в оборот.  
А глупый варвар был и рад тому!  
Признаюсь, я поддался панике. Я представил, как выманиваю леди Бенелло в коридор - дорогая, а что вы хотите за то, чтобы оставить моего барраярского друга в покое на этот вечер?! Хотите, я буду составлять для вас духи весь ближайший год? Клянусь, я был в таком отчаянии, что эта мысль показалась мне не лишенной смысла.  
В очередной раз проходя мимо любезничающей с барраярцем парочки, я глазами указал рыжей гем-леди на проем коридора. Она сделала знак ресницами, что сейчас выйдет. 

Барраярец ничего не заметил. Эти заезжие варвары так беспечны! 

Я пробрался в полутемный коридор, что соединял зал с прихожей, и перевел дух. 

А напрасно.  
У моего правого локтя материализовался Бастер Джаммит.  
И, как всегда, одной материализацией не ограничился - припер меня к стене (прискорбно, но Бас, будучи на голову меня ниже, обладает изрядным преимуществом в весе), явно намереваясь - надеюсь, что только устроить сцену.  
\- Йенни, где ты был? Где ты пропадал с Несеми и тем коротышкой?  
К счастью, мои уши уловили цокот обуви, и я лучезарно улыбнулся через плечо Бастера:  
\- Леди Бенелло! Решили подышать свежим воздухом?  
\- Я… да. Милорд Джаммит… Простите - я совершенно не хотела вам мешать!  
Какова плутовка. Знает, что Бас только и ждет случая…  
Но он хотя бы отлип от меня. Уже хорошо.  
\- Удивительно. Мне казалось, вы решили посвятить весь вечер просвещению наших барраярских гостей  
В ее глазах блеснула сталь.  
\- Дорогой мой Йенаро! - промурлыкала рыжая гем-леди и как бы невзначай взяла меня под руку (Бастер испепелил ее взглядом). - Если ты намерен запугивать нас рассказами о том, каким образом лорд Айвен появился на свет - уверяю тебя, мы с Арвен куда как не столь впечатлительны, как бедняжка Гелла… В конце концов, долг истинных цетагандиек - обучать варваров утонченности, и разве не пристало нам во имя этого закрывать глаза на присущие им недостатки.  
"Это наша добыча. Не смей ее трогать."  
Да-а… Похоже, леди Гелла провела серьезную работу.  
\- Леди Бенелло, - произнес я самым вкрадчивым голосом, подпустив чуть-чуть интимной хрипотцы, - ваши слова делают вам честь… Я не сомневаюсь - вы способны на многое… в деле обучения нашего инопланетного гостя. Только учтите, - я вкрадчиво провел пальцем по ее руке (представив, что это плечо лорда Форпатрила. Получилось убедительно. Бастер испепелил взглядом и меня), - что эти… барраярские варвары… отличаются завидным темпераментом… и незаурядной выносливостью. По крайней мере мне так говорили…Я не сомневаюсь, дорогая Белл - ваши усилия окупятся… многократно.  
Не покушаюсь я на вашу добычу… мир, леди Белл?  
В конце концов, барраярцы улетят - а с этими мне еще жить. В смысле видеться.  
А, может, леди Бенелло заподозрит подвох - и они наконец оставят барраярца в покое...  
И потом - а что еще я мог сказать ей при Бастере?!  
\- Вот как? Ты обещаешь? - промурлыкала она, и я широко улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что она поймет намек и в обмен на мою ретираду окажет мне ответную услугу.  
Она милостиво снизошла.  
\- Милорд Джаммит (Бастер испепелил ее взглядом вторично), какая чудесная вышивка. Я всегда поражалась, как искусно вы подбираете ткани. Не откроете ли вы секрет…  
Я выскользнул у Бастера из-под локтя - и кинулся к гостям. 

Какой же я глупец! И я еще надеялся о чем-то с ними договориться?! О, женщины! Предательство вам имя!  
Покуда Белл выманивала меня в коридор, леди Арвин куда-то увела барраярца. 

*** 

Спокойствие, только спокойствие.  
Затесавшись среди гостей, я украдкой проследил за леди Бенелло, когда она вернулась. Уж она-то не даст Арвин наслаждаться барраярцем в одиночестве!  
Интересно, она сотворила с Джаммитом что-нибудь плохое?  
Вряд ли - бережет силы для варвара. 

Ах, я зря беспокоился. Лорд Айвен просто переместился на куда менее освещенный диван... 

Я вдруг почувствовал прилив ярости. Неужели этот варвар так глуп? Неужели две - да, признаю, две очень красивых женщины - это предел его мечтаний?! Или он, может, вообразил, что он - предел их мечтаний?! Благое небо! Лорд Форпатрил, поверьте моему давнему опыту - вы просто пешка в глупой игре их женского тщеславия!... Неужели ты еще не понял, о мой красивый варвар - эти женщины просто используют тебя!  
Бросьте этих женщин, лорд Форпатрил. Бросьте. Они вас не стоят. Идемте со мной. Я научу вас, как это делается на Цетаганде. 

Меня охватили одновременно злость и жалость. Пусть я покажусь бестактным - но, клянусь, пора принимать решительные меры и вырывать лорда Айвена из их когтей! Просто подойти и - на правах хозяина дома - увести его. И мне все равно, что сделает потом леди Бенелло. Я покажу ему дом… сад… А потом… Когда надо, я могу быть очень… убедительным.  
А если он не пойдет со мной? О небеса, женщины, похоже, серьезно задурили ему голову!  
Как бы мне выманить его оттуда… 

Ну конечно.  
Все знают, на что еще, кроме женщин, падки варвары.  
Во всяком случае, так рассказывал мне дедушка. 

*** 

Я вышел, чтобы отдать слугам распоряжение вносить накрытые столы. Когда я вернулся, в руках у меня был графин, лучившийся бледным рубином, и моя рука ласкала его не менее вдохновенно, чем взор варвара с Барраяра - его прекрасных визави. В пальцах у меня был скрыт сосуд из правого рукава.  
Мысль казалась мне прекрасной. Приглашение к вину заставит лорда Айвена бросить дам и подойти ко мне. А потом я уведу его осмотреть дом - и то, что я подмешаю в эль, поможет нам закончить осмотр в, мм, правильном месте…  
Я принес три чаши. Конечно же, мне хотелось выпить вдвоем с варваром - но это было бы слишком откровенным намеком. Так что, получается, в моей затее должен пострадать кто-то третий. Но, думаю, он как-нибудь… позаботится о себе.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, чтобы удержать сердцебиение.  
\- Лорд Форпатрил, - обратился я к нему вежливо, - Полагаю, вы гордитесь барраярскими винами? Попробуйте-ка вот это.  
И пусть только попробует не слезть со своего насеста!  
Или… он что - ждет, пока я сам к нему подойду?!  
Нет, но какова наглость!  
Я не двинулся с места. Вместо этого поставил поднос с чашками на низенький столик. В самом деле - не на весу же мне разливать драгоценный напиток! Я не фокусник, лорд Форпатрил!  
Наконец-то. Поднялся. Сделал шаг.  
Я почувствовал, как пальцы, в которых я держал флакон из правого рукава, покрылись испариной. Движением мизинца я откинул с флакона пробку… 

Проклятье!  
Обе гем-леди встали и двинулись за ним.  
И, в довершение всех бедствий, мои действия наконец-то привлекли внимание собравшихся.  
\- О! - раздалось у меня за спиной. - Златый эль!  
Со скольки раз вы угадаете, кто произнес эту фразу? Разумеется! Лорд Джаммит не спускал с меня глаз весь вечер и тщательно следил, куда я пошел и что я сделал! А теперь, похоже, еще и намекал с присущей ему тактичностью, что имеет право на мои закрома!  
Меня окружили со всех сторон!  
Даже если сейчас я вылью содержимое флакона в эль - моим сокровищем тут же завладеют эти хищницы. И, будьте уверены, они не оставят мне даже косточек. А что же касается меня самого… гем-лорд Джаммит сопел у меня за плечом. Благое небо, только не это. 

А мой прекрасный фор уже подошел ко мне - и обе леди с улыбками висли у него на плечах!  
О-о!  
Пара ловких движений - и я отправил в графин снадобье из левого рукава. 

Нет, довольно ты издевался надо мной, юный варвар! Каким же глупцом я был, когда надеялся, что ты способен оценить красоту нашей случайной встречи! Ночь за окном полна строф и ароматов - а ты готов бежать за первой же гем-леди, поманившей тебя пальцем! Уж если мне не суждено проснуться в твоих объятьях под пение птиц - им ты тоже не достанешься! Обещаю - стоит вам добраться до спальни, и они навсегда потеряют к тебе интерес!  
И тогда, мой прекрасный варвар, к тебе приду я. И я не буду таить зла. И я буду милосерден. И нежен. И у тебя все получится. Клянусь.  
Антидот лежал у меня за поясом. 

Потом я разлил эль на три чаши и с улыбкой протянул поднос лорду Айвену. 

Он взял одну. Он был похож на ребенка, которому досталось сахарное облачко. О, барраярцы! 

У меня безупречная координация. В тот самый миг, когда обе гем-леди уже тянули свои прекрасные ручки к подносу (упаси небо - они сразу поймут, что я подмешал в эль!), я, по звуку дыхания за спиной определив, где находится милорд Джаммит, сделал пол-оборота и остановил поднос точно напротив него. Взяв свою чашу, я адресовал ему последнюю - вместе с подносом и горячим взглядом, долженствующим выразить, что я хранил Златый Эль исключительно для моего прекрасного Бастера и что вся эта вечеринка устроена лишь для того, чтобы мы могли вместе им насладиться.  
Сработало. Гем-лорд Джаммит осушил свою чашу, не задумываясь.  
Через несколько мгновений до него дошло.  
Но к тому времени я уже скрыться за спинами гостей, внявших моему призыву поспешить к накрытым столам. 

*** 

Дальше мне оставалось положиться на естественный ход вещей. Я наблюдал за лордом Форпатрилом - и одновременно старался не оставаться в одиночестве: взгляд Бастера красноречиво давал мне понять, что ему хотелось бы со мной сделать - и изнасилование было не самым худшим вариантом. К сожалению (для Бастера, разумеется, не для меня) на данный момент это было технически невозможно.  
Из гостей я предпочел придерживаться лорда Форкосигана - это казалось мне наиболее безопасным. Однако, когда Арвен и Бенелло - хищница со вкусом и хищница со стажем, не удержался я от ехидной мысли, - увели лорда Форпатрила наверх, я очень скоро обнаружил, что и второй барраярец куда-то исчез. 

Я немедленно расспросил гостей, куда он делся.  
Ушел… с женщиной?! И этот?!  
О! Барраярцы!  
Кто же на него польстился. 

Я продолжал болтать с гостями и украдкой наблюдать за лестницей. Прошло полчаса.  
Сверху никто не спускался. 

Маленький барраярец, наконец, вернулся. Я тут же подобрался к нему с вопросом, где это он пропадал так долго? Гулял с дамой, ответил он невозмутимо. Гм. Интересно, у него что-нибудь получилось? Судя по ошеломленному выражению его лица, что-то там определенно произошло. Нет, в конце концов, я не против, чтобы и он урвал у судьбы кусочек удовольствия! Она явно его не балует. Но почему, благое небо, почему именно сейчас, когда я так несчастлив?  
\- Не хотите ли выпить?  
\- Спасибо, с удовольствием!  
Он издевается. 

Клянусь, к тому времени я уже начал сожалеть о своей шутке. Клянусь, я уже был готов подняться к моему фору, броситься к его ногам и во всем сознаться! Я был готов умолять о прощении, я… я был готов на все, чтобы загладить свою вину.  
Лорд Форкосиган занял место на одном из диванов - тоже следил за лестницей. Если я поднимусь, он точно увяжется за мной.  
Потому я придвинул скамеечку и сел у его ног. Я болтал без умолку; когда я осознал, что серьезным тоном развиваю мысль о торговле духами с Барраяром - это я-то, для кого дух коммерции невыносим в принципе! - я понял, что нервы мои взвинчены до предела.  
Что они с ним сделали? Мне ли не знать, на что способны разочарованные женщины! Может, сейчас они украшают мою спальню частями расчлененного форского трупа?! 

Как переменчиво любящее сердце! Еще час назад я был готов его растерзать - а сейчас, когда Айвен Форпатрил, живой и вполне здоровый, и вдобавок застегнутый на все пуговицы, появился на верхнем пролете лестницы, радости моей не было предела. Я забыл и свое разочарование, и то, что мне, похоже, придется все начать с начала.  
\- Лорд Форпатрил! Вас так долго не было! - Ты в порядке, жизнь моя?  
Его глаза полыхнули столь чистым, столь откровенным гневом, что я, вместо того, чтобы разозлиться или обидеться, залюбовался на него. Он что-то зло ответил. Это должно было бы вернуть меня на землю - но я только прошептал, не сводя с него глаз:  
\- Я… рад. 

Потом он коротко переговорил с коротышкой, и они засобирались. Многое бы я отдал, чтобы он остался еще! Теперь мне, казалось, было бы достаточно просто смотреть на него… но даже это было выше моих возможностей.  
Не могу сказать, что прощание вышло теплым. 

Утешало только одно - судя по его разочарованию, женщинам он тоже не достался. 

Потому, проводив барраярцев, я мигом ринулся наверх.  
В конце концов, я так многим способствовал, мм, сближению Цетаганды и Барраяра, что, думаю, вполне мог надеяться, что со мной поделятся впечатлениями!  
Женщинам так нужны слушатели. 

Есть ли зрелище, более омерзительное, чем спящая женщина? Их мягкие бесстыдные тела, их разметанные волосы, их сопящие кошачьи носики!  
Спящий мужчина - совсем другое дело.  
И тем не менее у меня в спальне я наблюдал именно двух женщин. Спящими.  
Сказать, что я был удивлен - это ничего не сказать. У меня отвисла челюсть.  
Эти барраярские варвары, они что - и впрямь железные?!  
Дедушка как-то рассказывал мне… но я не верил. 

Пока я стоял и в изумлении разглядывал спящих гем-леди - кто-то еще поднялся наверх, бесшумно встал в дверях и загородил мне выход. 

*** 

Ох… честно слово, меньше всего на свете сейчас я хотел столкнуться с Бастером Джаммитом. Конечно, снадобье, которое я подмешал в эль, будет действовать еще по меньшей мере до утра - но Бас иногда бывает таким не к месту изобретательным!  
Интересно, что подумают мои гости, увидев хозяина дома выпрыгивающим из окна второго этажа?  
Я повернулся к лорду Джаммиту, изобразив на лице, что весь вечер только и мечтал встретиться с ним здесь - но нас опередили. Да будут благословенны гем-леди, так вовремя занявшие собою кровать.  
\- Это не смешно, Йенни. - прошипел Бастер.  
О небеса! Джаммит, видимо, считал, что вся вечеринка была задумана именно для того, чтобы так подло над ним подшутить! Есть же люди, которые умудряются не замечать никого, кроме самих себя, и считают, что мир вращается исключительно вокруг них!  
\- Конечно, не смешно! - отозвался я гневно: нападение - лучшая защита. - Ты весь вечер пялился на этого красивого барраярца! Что тут удивительного, если я потерял голову от ревности?  
Это обвинение было полным абсурдом, но я говорил так убежденно, что Бастер, кажется, и сам поверил, что каким-то образом умудрился дать мне повод. Я воспользовался его замешательством и проскользнул из комнаты в коридор. 

Спустившись в общий холл, я почувствовал себя в безопасности. Настолько, что взял обиженного Джаммита под руку и увел в укромный угол. В конце концов, я вовсе не хочу с ним ссориться! Я стал ласков, вежлив и предупредителен (очень хотел, чтобы он поскорее ушел), нашептал ему на ушко, что это была нелепая ошибка - что я раскаиваюсь - что у меня за поясом средство, которое вернет его в форму через несколько минут… Бастер немедленно воспользовался ситуацией и приобнял меня не самым приличным образом. Я гневно сверкнул глазами и с достоинством высвободился.  
\- Бас! Ты что - юный аут, кому для удовлетворения инстинктов достаточно любого ба с волосами?! Нет-нет, Бас! Поверь мне, ты достоин самого лучшего! - я указал головой на потолок и с досадой передернул плечами. - Но не могу же я ради нас выпихнуть женщин из кровати! Поверь мне, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз…  
\- Хорошо, Йенни, - отозвался Джаммит с неожиданным смирением. - Тогда я отправлюсь домой… ты не возражаешь?  
Возражаю ли я? Честно сказать, я только об этом и мечтаю!  
\- Вот и отлично. Счет тебе пришлют завтра.  
Счет?!  
\- О чем это ты, Бас? - спросил я как можно более небрежно.  
\- Ну… - он размашистым жестом обвел остатки нашего пиршества.  
Шантаж, подлый шантаж. Он же знает, что я совершенно не при деньгах!  
Я обворожительно улыбнулся.  
\- Бас, ты делаешь мне предложение, от которого я не в силах отказаться! - вид у Джаммита был такой, словно он готов был осуществить оное предложение немедленно, и я поспешно состроил укоризненное лицо. - Как ты можешь, Бас! Сейчас, когда вся страна в трауре по нашей Небесной Госпоже!  
Бастер опешил.  
\- Но барраярец… - нерешительно начал он.  
\- Варвар! - с жаром прервал его я. - Ах, Бас, - неужели ты хочешь уподобиться этому дикарю! Встретимся через неделю. 

*** 

Когда Бастер Джаммит, наконец, покинул мой дом, я подсчитал потери - и нашел свои войска потрепанными с обоих флангов. 

Мой покойный дед проиграл Барраярскую войну и спустил состояние. Кажется, он был последним из Йенаро, кто действовал с размахом. Мой отец провел всю жизнь в добровольной ссылке, надеясь загладить вину нашего рода. А я оказался обладателем полуразвалившейся груды фамильных камней, нулевого дохода, кучи проблем - и Бастера Джаммита! 

Может быть, аут-леди Небесного сада удалось открыть ген невезучести? Может быть, вот уже три поколения они испытывают его на гем-клане Йенаро? 

Я устало думал о том, что бы такого рассказать назавтра моему высокопоставленному покровителю - и как восстановить добрые отношения с лордом Айвеном - и как через неделю избавиться от Джаммита.  
Положим, господину сатрап-губернатору я совру, что все так и задумывалось…  
Он, кстати, снабдит меня новым поводом для встречи с барраяцами. А заодно и деньгами, так что я смогу сводить Баса куда-нибудь… куда-нибудь, где будет людно.  
"Все внимание уделяй текущей ситуации, и тогда план дальнейших действий появится сам собой", говаривал мой дедушка. Золотое правило. А, главное, удобное. Что же, попробую его держаться.  
В конце концов, многие находят, что мы с дедушкой очень похожи.


End file.
